Never Again Wrestling Style
by Smokey-Bear
Summary: DISLCAIMER: I do not hold the contracts of Beth Phoenix or Florida Georgia Line. I unfortunately don't own Chevy or Eliot Spencer This is a song fiction based Nickelback's Never Again. Beth Phoenix is haunted by her past due to the scars from her abusive Ex. She relives the the past with her good friend Tyler Hubbard. There is a slight mention of Eliot Spencer prior to Lever
1. Chapter 1

Beth Phoenix looked down at her four year old son with a smile. Today was his fourth birthday and he was talking wildly about what they were going today. Her son, Jeff asked "Is Uncle Tyler going to be here for my party?" Beth smiled "He said he would try to be with his buddy Brian." "Uncle" Tyler was no relation to her family. Tyler Hubbard was her next door neighbor while they were in college four years ago. Jeff grabbed Beth's hand and pulled her to the door, "I want to go play in the park on my birthday before my party and all my friends and people get here and then I would be too tired to go to the park after and I'll too busy playing with all my presents." Beth shook her head and grabbed the keys to her car. Beth picked the keys and saddened as she looked down at her misshapen finger. Four and a half years ago today was the day she killed her ex-husband. Since that day she swore she would never date another man again. Sadly it affected Jeff but she couldn't risk finding another man like that. She headed out the door with her son and thought "I'm not going to let that waste of space ruin today. It's my son's birthday and nothing's going to bring me down."


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler sat anxiously on the couch of his and Brian's tour bus. Brian asked "So who's this Beth that sent you the letter." Tyler replied "She's an old college

friend of mine. She was my next door neighbor. She quit the week before you moved into the dorm. Today is her son's fourth birthday party and we

were both invited." Tyler looked at his watch "We have 9 hours to make a ten hour drive. I knew it was going to be tight so I switched drivers with JMC.

I got his head equipment driver. Jason told me he would be here at six. It's now going on 7 and nothing." Before Brian could reply there was a knocking

on the door. Tyler and Brian looked at each other and headed for the door. The door opened to see grey haired guy standing there. They stood aside

and the stranger climbed aboard. Tyler gave the guy a once over glance "I take it you're Jason's driver that's supposed to take us to Miami. We have

under nine hours to get there to be on time." The stranger sat down in the driver's seat "Well then. I supposed I should get this thing rolling down the

highway." The stranger started the bus and took off down the highway. The stranger spoke up "The name's Matt. I have a car y'all can use to get to

this Beth's place instead of rolling up in the bus. The keys are above the sun visor."


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler and Brian pulled up to Beth's house in Matt's classic Plymouth. Brian asked "Where we meeting Matt?" Tyler replied "at the concert hall in New

Orleans. He'll meet us and take off. Our driver should be meeting us there as well." Brian and Tyler walked into the back yard to see a couple of Beth

friends there and about 10-12 kids running around and having fun. Beth looked over and came up and hugged Tyler. Beth stepped back "I'm so glad you

could make it. It will make Jeff so happy that you could make it to his party. He got up this morning and was going all day long." Tyler laughed "I'm

sure he'll sleep good tonight. Beth, this my friend Brian. Brian, this my friend Beth." Brian and Beth shook each other's hands. +++ Tyler, Brian, Beth

and Jeff sat down at the picnic table after everyone left. Jeff was starting to yawn in exhaustion. Jeff got up and asked Brian if he wanted to go over

and play on the swings. Brian followed Jeff over to the swing set. Once they were alone Tyler asked "How you holding up today?" Beth sighed "It

gets easier with each passing year. But at times it's too much to bear. You?" Tyler sighed "I don't know. Some days are easy and then there are days

that it really sucks. I'm sorry you had to go through that. Nobody should ever have to bear that weight." Jeff and Brian came back to the table. Jeff

sat down and immediately fell asleep. Beth smiled "I'm going to take him in the house and put him on the couch." Tyler said "Ok. Brian and I should

get going. We have a concert to get to in New Orleans." Beth came up and hugged Tyler "We're glad you could make it." Tyler whispered "Your

welcome. I'm glad to see you still holding it together well. I'll stop in next time we're in Miami." Beth nodded and released Tyler. Brian and Tyler

headed for the Plymouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, this is kinda a lengthy chapter for y'all. Once the creativity started to roll it all blended together**

Tyler and Brian were crossing into Georgia when Brian asked the question Tyler knew at some time he would ask. Brian said "Her and her son are

nice people. How did you meet Beth?" Tyler reached into Matt's cooler and pulled out two beers. Tyler handed on to Brian and cracked his open, "She

was my next door neighbor in college. She was living there with her boyfriend at the time. The whole college campus were jealous of them two. The

boyfriend was into the fraternity parties. Scratch that, he was addicted to them. First few he went to he came home ok. Then after every single one

after a few parties he started to come home plastered. Beth would be home doing homework. He wasn't happy that she had her face in work and not

paying attention to him. That's when he became abusive. I could hear them arguing. Then he would to beat the hell outta her. After he would storm

out to drink some more somewhere else while I would go over and dress her wounds. Each and every night I would be over there after he would

leave. Then the one night he went to punch her and she held her hands up to her stomach. She was three months pregnant. She came over and her

finger was broke. I ran her to the hospital. I told the nurse we were friends and we were getting home from a concert and she shut her finger in the

door of my truck. The nurse looked at the both of us and knew we were lying but didn't press the matter any further. After two weeks of the same

thing. We were making trips to the hospital. I had a class with the puke. The one night I was attending to Beth's wounds when he came in. Him and I

got in to it good. The next day he caught up with me after class and threatened me if he caught me helping again he would give me a beating ten

times worse than Beth's. I shoved him against the wall and told him 'Father's a name you would never earn, you're just a child with a temper. Kicking

your ass would be a pleasure but you're not worth the expulsion from college and assault charges.' I punched him in the balls though for good

measure. That night was the last straw for Beth. I tried to convince her to leave, move into an apartment and file a restraining order. She knew that

he would never stop. 4.5 years ago today was that day. He came home commode hangin' drunk looking for a fight. He entered a dark dormitory. I

was in my dorm packing up for a trip outta town. I heard the arguing so I grabbed my bottle of peroxide, thread and needle and some old rags for

bandages. I waited for the door to slam like many nights before. Many nights when I came over she would cry to me go back to bed. I heard the

arguing intensify. Then I heard him slap her. Again and Again and Again. Right after the fourth hit, I heard this hellacious BANG. I feared the worse.

He had a .357 Magnum Pistol registered to him. I thought for damn sure he shot her. Then I heard two more bangs. I kicked the door in and rushed in

to see her fire one more round into his chest. She looked up at me. I looked to the body of her boyfriend and back to her. I wrapped him up in the

shower curtain and said 'I'll be back. Being Friday night there ain't a lot of people here in the dorms but someone heard the shots. I'm going to get

my Chevy. Pack a few bags. I'll be back in a minute.' Luckily the moment I got the truck parked next to the windows, one of the students smashed the

camera on the roof for some reason. I picked up the shower curtain and waited for the camera to turn away but the student smashed the only other

camera that could capture me throwing Beth's dead ex out the window. I heaved the body out the window into the back of the Chevy and grabbed

Beth's bags and we booked out the back stair case down to the truck. We grabbed the maintenance man's shovel that was leaning by the door and

tossed that into the back of the truck. We left campus and headed outta town. About fifty miles into Georgia as I was turning on to a tree lined road a

set of head lights appeared behind us and followed us off the main drag. I pulled into a tree opening and parked the truck and the other vehicle

pulled in and parked alongside of me. The driver climbed outta a truck that looked like mine. The driver was the student that smashed the cameras.

The student said 'I'm Eliot Spencer. You must be Tyler. I'm Beth's lab partner. I knew for the last three months that her boyfriend was abusing her for

being pregnant. I was hatching a plan to take care of her boyfriend. I was on my way to do it tonight when I heard the three shots. I saw you break

in to her aid. That's when I snuck up to the roof and killed the two cameras. Let's bury it in front of the trucks.' Eliot and I grabbed the shovels and

dug an 9 foot grave for him. We tossed him in it and filled the grave back in. We tossed the shovels in the back of Eliot's Chevy. Eliot handed his keys

to Beth 'Take my Chevy and leave the state. Go to Louisville, Kentucky. My girlfriend will be waiting at the interstate off ramp for you. Her name's

Aimee. She'll be watching for my truck. I'll ride back to the university with Tyler. We will figure something out to tell the authorities. Call one of us

when you reach where ever you going.' We both dug our wallets and handed Beth two hundred dollar bills. Eliot looked and continued 'Here's $400, I

guess. Put some gas in the truck before you leave the state." Beth nodded and pocketed the $400 and hugged both of us. I said 'Come on Eliot. We

gotta go. I damn sure someone else heard those shots.' He asked 'Did you bury the gun with him?'. I started my truck 'Yes. The .357 is buried with

along with the throw rug he landed on. Before I tossed the gun on him I check the cylinder, the four spent casings stayed in it. There were no exit

wound on him so the four slugs are still in him.' We tore outta there and headed back to campus and Beth headed North. We pulled into my parking

space around 2 a.m. and we headed back to my dorm. We turned the corner of the hall and there were three officers knocking on my door. Eliot and I

looked at each other and we walked up to them. We were smart enough to change our shoes too. The one officer said 'I'm Detective Rodgers and

these are my partners Detective Stacy and Detective Burr. We've been knocking on your door for fifteen minutes. Your neighbor's room is empty. No

sign of her or her boyfriend at all. You know where they went?' I replied 'Nope. My friend Eliot and I stepped out. They were there when we left. We

went on a beer run.' Eliot held up the case of beer. Detective Rodgers asked 'Eliot, do you have a vehicle registered to you that's in the parking lot?'

Eliot said 'Nope. I left it home. I didn't need here on campus. If I wanted to go somewhere I walked. Tyler and I became friends through his neighbor.

We went to get beer to watch the game tonight." Detective Burr asked 'Is someone home to verify that?' Eliot's girlfriend did. He brought the truck

out to get rid of Beth's ex. We answered the three detectives questions until dawn. The next week you moved into her room. They never found his

body and they never found Beth. They disappeared into the wind."


	5. The Final Chapter

Tyler pulled into the concert hall's parking lot and pulled upside their bus. Tyler killed the engine and put the keys above the sun visor. Brian sat against

the door "I knew there was a reason I became best friends with you. You attended to abused girl and respected her decision not to go to the

authorities. Then you help her take care of the body after she kills the man. With a complete stranger. Then you lie to the authorities to make sure she

disappears into the wind without a trace. One question. What did you do with his car?" Tyler smiled "Before the authorities got to it, Eliot and I buried

that too. Sad though. He had a good taste in car. He owned a 1969 Camaro. We took that down into Louisiana and buried her next to a swamp. It took

us two days to bury that damn thing. The authorities thought the couple got in the car and left. Beth's parents know she's alive. Sadly her boyfriend's

parents are still waiting for a phone call from him they will never get."

**THE END**


End file.
